Bumblebee BellaBondage
by Resia Lance
Summary: Blake takes Yang's joke a little too seriously, She's happy to oblige. Not written by me, but an unknown assailant. (Who didn't want this on their profile, It doesn't matter to me)


Blake lay on her hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. Her trenchcoat hung on one of the bed posts, her vest unzipped to reveal her lacy black bra holding her supple breasts in place. Blake stretched, stifling back a yawn and grabbing on to the posts of the headboard, just as Yang walked through the door.

"Well look at you all stretched out and waiting for me." Yang teased. Blake held the pose for her partner's enjoyment before noticing the rope Yang had coiled around her shoulder.

"What's that for?" Blake asked, pointing to the rope as her ears perked up in curiosity.

"Why, tying you up of course! What else would it be for?" Yang said with a smile, causing Blake to blush brightly.

"W-what? I-I mean, i-if you really want too…" Blake stammered out nervously, breaking eye contact with her blonde haired lover. Yang tossed her coat on the floor, hopping up on the bed and straddling Blake, pinning her arms above her head.

"I meant that as a joke, but since you seem so open to the idea…" Yang grabbed a bit of rope from her shoulder with her free hand, tossing the rest on the bed next to the pair. She folded the strand of rope in half and looped it around Blake's wrists, running the open end through the loop of the closed end and wrapping it around her wrists several times.

"Y-Yang, what are you-"

"Just shut up and enjoy it, kitten." Yang interrupted her partner, now wrapping the rope between the faunus' wrists, forming a solid rope cuff around her wrists. Yang tied the remaining rope off to the posts of the headboard of the bed, firmly securing Blake's arms in place. Yang got up and went to a dresser, reaching into one of the drawers and grabbing a few pieces of cloth.

"What are those for?" Blake asked her partner, only to have one of the pieces of cloth stretched over her eyes and knotted behind her head.

"It's no fun if you know what's going to happen next." Yang said, before wadding up another piece of cloth and stuffing it in Blake's mouth, earning a stifled moan. "Now, what did I say about shutting up and enjoying yourself?" Yang secured the gag with the third piece of cloth, making sure Blake couldn't just spit it out. Blake tried to say something, but it only came out in muffled moans.

Yang grabbed another bit of rope, using the same method as before to make a cuff around Blake's left ankle, wrapping it several times before threading the slack through the cuff and tying it tautly to the bedpost. She repeated this with the other ankle, securing her partner's legs in a spread position and providing a clear view of her partner's moistening lace panties under her skirt.

After admiring her handiwork for a short time, Yang lay down over the faunus below her, running her hands over Blake's breasts and feeling her erect nipples beneath her bra. "How does it feel?" She whispered into one of Blake's cat ears, nibbling a little bit on the soft tip and receiving a bit of squirming and a soft moan into the gag as a response.

For Blake, this was heaven. She couldn't see, she couldn't move, and she couldn't speak. Every nerve in her body was on full alert for even the slightest touch, the feeling of Yang's chest brushing by her own sending chills down her spine. She felt Yang pull back a little bit, her hands moving back to Blake's breasts. She felt Yang's fingers dig under her bra, pulling the piece of fabric back before playing with Blake's perky nipples. Blake felt Yang's breath on her body before her partner plunged her tongue into her navel, causing Blake to moan into her gag.

Yang, extremely satisfied with the reactions she was getting out of her lover, continued kissing up the bound girl's chest, sucking at the base of her neck and earning another moan in response. Yang moved back down to Blake's breasts, lapping at her partner's left nipple with her tongue and earning a few gasps, before nipping at then sucking on the erect nipple resulting in a writhing moan from Blake. She moved to the other nipple, kneading the faunus girl's breasts with her hands in the process and provoking more writhing and moaning from her partner.

Deciding to move on with pleasuring her partner, Yang reached into the drawer of the bedside table and withdrew a small vibrator. She ran the cool plastic of the device across the skin of her partner's breasts, watching how the cat girl writhed and twitched under her. Yang seated the device between her partner's breasts, before clicking it into the lowest setting and earning a surprised gasp from her partner. Yang ran the buzzing vibrator across her partner's breasts and nipples, listening to the soft gasps and moans she received as a response.

Yang ran the vibrator down her partner's abdomen, Blake squirming against her bonds in anticipation of what was to come. Yang brushed the vibrator lightly over the girl's now soaked panties, Blake gasping at the sensation and arching her back in response. Yang repeated this, each time applying a little more pressure and hearing her partner's gasps turn into moans. She stopped and held the vibrator in place, applying pressure into Blake's pussy and watching her partner squirm in pleasure, moaning deeply.

Deciding to take it up a few notches, Yang switched the vibrator from low into high and applied more pressure in between Blake's legs, earning a loud surprised moan. Yang began to move the vibrator up and down across Blake's pussy, watching her partner writhe and struggle against the ropes holding her in place, moaning louder each second. Just when Blake seemed about ready to climax, Yang took the vibrator away, abruptly ending the stimulation and earning a whine of complaint from the faunus girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yang teased, "did I take it away too soon?" earning a muffled complaint through the gag. Yang grinned and pressed the vibrator back into her partner's crotch with increased force, massaging it up and down until the cat girl was again ready to climax, and earning an even louder whine of annoyance. Yang giggled at how much Blake was enjoying being teased.

Deciding to give Blake what she wanted Yang slipped the vibrator behind the girl's panties and into her pussy, earning a long moan of ecstasy. Yang started pumping the vibrator in and out of her partner, starting slowly and gradually increasing the pace as her lover moved closer and closer to orgasm. Blake started struggling harder against her bondage, unable to contain the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Finally, Blake cried out into the gag, her back arching in pure ecstasy as he climaxed from her partner's ministrations.

Yang didn't stop there though. She wanted to see Blake squirm more, and she wanted release for herself. Yang pushed the vibrator into her lover, covering the squirming faunus' crotch with her panties and holding the vibrator in, before stripping off her own sports bra and shorts. Straddling the dark haired girl in only a pair of panties, Yang quickly untied the gag which silenced her lover.

"Yang, I-" was all Blake was able to gasp out before being silenced by Yang's tongue being thrust into her mouth, only able to moan pleasurably into the passionate kiss. Yang kissed and nipped along Blake's jaw, neck, and chest, supporting herself with one arm while pleasuring herself with the other hand. Yang continued this, grinding against Blake's writhing form as she was pleasured by the vibrator trapped inside her.

"Blake, I need you!" Yang gasped out before straddling her lover's face. Yang slid her fingers in and out of herself as Blake nippled and lapped at her pussy, teasing her partner's breasts with her free hand while the cat girl writhed, trying to escape the vibrator that pushed her ever closer to a second climax. They both cried out in unison, arching their backs in their shared ecstasy. Yang collapsed on the bed next to Blake, the pair dripping with sweat and thoroughly exhausted. Yang removed the blindfold from Blake, violet locking with amber before the two locked in a tender kiss.

"Yang," Blake gasp out as they pulled away from each other, "the vibrator. I can't take another-" Blake was cut off by a gasp as another wave of pleasure shot through her body. Yang removed the vibrator from her lover, turning it off. "That was wonderful." Blake whispered to her partner. Yang smiled and wrapped her arms around Blake, falling asleep with her still bound kitten.


End file.
